Anna Williams On The Webcam
by dunkingman
Summary: While taking a some time off from her duties at G Corporation, Anna Williams responds to a call about doing a webcam questionnaire from her fans and admirers.
1. Anna Webcam Session

**Anna Williams On The Webcam**

 _At a condo in Montreal, Quebec, Canada…_

All alone staying in an expensive condominium, the younger half of the Williams' sisters had just finished her shopping spree taking advantage of her new Visa she got after seducing a politician of the Canadian parliament. One could say Anna was a taking some time off from working for G Corporation. So one night, Anna received a call from an unknown number. Turns out it was an administrator of a website that wanted to contact Tekken fighters old and new in order for them to answer their fans who wanted to know more about their recent activities. Although Anna was reluctant to do such a thing, since the webcam could be tapped by authorities, she changed her mind because she would get paid a nice sum of cash afterwards. So on to the laptop, Anna happily answered her admirers on the things they wanted to about her.

Anna: "Well hello everyone! Your star is here! Truth be told I was a little nervous coming into this, but I'm sure you all won't bite. I'm just too irresistible for you, so let's get the questions answered shall we?"

 **Email #1**

 _Question: "How old are you really?"_

Anna: "I'm still in my 20s if that's what you're asking."

 **Email #2**

 _Question: "Anna you're way better than your sister, so will you return to the King of Iron Fist Tournament and challenge her once again?"_

Anna: "She's going back to the tournament? Damn her! No tournament she goes in and wins without me in it! I'm going to put a stop to all her plans! Just you wait and see!"

 **Email #3**

Question: "Can I see you drink? Anything is good for me! I just wanna see you swallow something."

Anna: "You crazy boy you! I'll be right back!" (1 minute later.) "Okay! I got myself a nice wine cooler to drink! Are you watching? Here I go. (Anna drinks the wine until she stopped.) "Ah! Whew! That was so good! Are you all horny yet? *Laughing*.

 **Email #4**

 _Question: "Do you have anyone with you tonight?"_

Anna: "Not tonight. It's still cold outside and I wanna stay warm. You wanna come over don't you?"

 **Email #5**

 _Question: "So was there ever a time when you got along with Nina?"_

Anna: "Trust me, I always wanted to be on good terms with Nina, but she always pushes me away! Fighting me! Calling me names! Saying I'm stupid! It makes me so upset! So to push her buttons I always plot schemes to ruin her day at whatever she does! Nothing is crazy for me! I always get what I want!"

 **Email #6**

 _Question: "Where are you right now? I miss you fighting! Stay beautiful!"_

Anna: "I'm just in Montreal doing some shopping. And yes I will always stay gorgeous!"

 **Email #7**

 _Question: "This might be a hard question to answer, but what really happened to your father, Richard Williams?"_

Anna: "What do you think happened? Of course you believe me right? Nina got careless and let father get killed during our mission. It broke my heart! Daddy never counted on me! He always asked Nina to accompany him on missions leaving me behind as a lookout! So naturally Nina lies and says that I didn't warn her about the men who were coming after us. She's just an unforgiving bitch! I miss daddy!"

 **Email #8**

 _Question: "Anna please tells us your measurements!"_

Anna: "Ah why not. 34-23-34 in inches." *winks*

 **Email #9**

 _Question: "What are your top places to visit when you're not working or fighting?"_

Anna: "Hmm…where to start. First off I like Mykonos in Greece. Love the Taj Mahal, I fought Nina there once before. I would love a building built after me! For chocolate, I like going to the festival in Umbria, Italy. Always good chocolate there. Shopping? I go to a lot of different places. But to stay low key, I go to the bazaars in Turkey and even some street shops in China for dresses and jewelry. The only places that bore me are small villages with nothing to offer and my hometown. It brings back bad memories."

 **Email #10**

 _Question: "How many times have you lost to Nina?"_

Anna: "I'm not answering that!"

 **Email #11**

 _Question: "What's it like working with Kazuya and Bruce at G Corporation?"_

Anna: "What's it like? It's a great place for a job. Kazuya is great at business as he is in fighting. He pays me very well. He doesn't care about what anyone thinks unless it's sounds advantageous in his mind. As long as you get the job done, Kazuya will treat anyone fairly. He's ambitious. That's what I like about him. While Kazuya handles the development and commerce for G Corp, Bruce is responsible for its military sector. If Kazuya doesn't lead troops on his own, then it's usually Bruce most of the time. Bruce tries to be hard like Kazuya, but he's a sweety deep down. I usually get my way with him more often than Kazuya. When they both get into a disagreement, I always step in between to calm them down. They both know they can't get anything done without me."

 **Email #12**

 _Question: "Did you know Lee Chaolan called you boring in bed?"_

Anna: "Boring? I'll get him!"

 **Email #13**

 _Question: "How many people have you killed in your profession?"_

Anna: "I don't keep a count personally."

 **Email #14**

 _Question: "Rumor has it Craig Marduk made you sleep with him after you lost to him in a tournament fight. Is it true?"_

Anna: "No! It's not true! How dare you ask such a question? I'll get you as well!"

 **Email #15**

 _Question: "How many licks does it take for you to get the center of a tootsie pop?"_

Anna: "Like the owl, I only need three." (Giggles.)

 **Email #16**

 _Question: "We wanna see you drink again Anna! Please do it!"_

Anna: "Yeah I'm rather pissed off at these recent questions. (Gobbles up some more wine until the bottle is empty.) "So good!"

 **Email #17**

 _Question: "Who was your toughest opponent other than Nina?"_

Anna: "My toughest opponent. Hmmm….The Mishimas were always hard to fight. I remember this old man who I thought was too old to fight, yet he embarrassed me. He might be dead by now. Then there was that detective from Hong Kong who I never could beat. Also Heihachi's lost son Lars, I tried to keep in him away from Kazuya but he was stronger than I thought."

 **Email #18**

 _Question: "What type of men are you into?"_

Anna: "Guys who are strong yet charming. Hate barbarians, geeks, and dusty men. I also like to screw over weak guys who think they can handle me. What chumps!" (Laughing.)

 **Email #19**

 _Question: "Are you a dyke?"_

Anna: "I consider myself bisexual. I'll make love to anyone beautiful."

 **Email #20**

 _Question: "Do you have children?"_

Anna: "No I don't doll."

 **Email #21**

 _Question: "Did you know your sister was getting married?"_

Anna: "Huh? Surely this is a joke. What fool would marry my sister?"

 **Email #22**

 _Question: "Anna play some music so I can watch you dance!"_

Anna: "A request huh? Yeah! I need to dance a little! Now watch me work!"

 _Plays music on her Bluetooth speaker…starts raving for 5 minutes_ …

Anna (Tired.): "Whew. That made me tired! Hope you enjoyed yourself because I did!" (Blows a kiss.)

 **Email #23**

 _Question: "Have you gotten close to Kazuya yet?"_

Anna: "He's a tough one to crack, but I only got him to tap this ass of mine twice. The last time was with him and Bruce together! That was a fun night!"

 **Email #24**

 _Question: "You have any other siblings or family?"_

Anna: "No I don't. Wish I didn't have any siblings sometimes. I still wonder about Nina, even though she's a bitch to me. My mother is alive but I keep her identity disclosed for obvious reasons."

 **Email #25**

 _Question: "Hello Anna! This is a webcam session, so will you show us fans your breasts?"_

Anna: "Since you were so polite. I guess I will. Give me a moment please." (Takes off her robe.) "Ta da! See I didn't even wear a bra!"

 **Email #26**

 _Question: "Weren't you born in the 70s? What is your secret to staying so young?"_

Anna: "Well that's a secret. If I told you, the whole world would do it. Believe me."

 **Email #27**

 _Question: "What is your real birth date? You fought in the very first King of Iron Fist Tournament? So you can't still be in your 20s."_

Anna: "The eyes don't lie baby! And that was another Anna you saw. A mere coincidence!"

 **Email #28**

 _Question: "Boobs are incredible! What cup are they?"_

Anna: "I'm a D cup. Can you see them now?" (Laughs and bounces.)

 **Email #29**

 _Question: "What color is your hair really?"_

Anna: "It's brown. I used to dye it red to look more like a ginger, but it got old for me. Now I usually do it burgundy."

 **Email #30**

 _Question: "I heard you beat Ling Xiaoyu and tried to make her eat your pussy during the last tournament is it true?"_

Anna: "Oh that little girl? Yeah I almost did because I threatened to keep her nose out of our business. What G Corp does against Jin is none of her concern, so I almost made her do it, but of course the Tekken Force got in the way of my interrogation."

 **Email #31**

 _Question: "What is the biggest dick you've ever taken?"_

Anna: "I hate to admit it, but Craig Marduk was way too big. After I fucked him, I put him to sleep with a drug so I could escape. I swear I couldn't walk straight for a whole week because of him."

 **Email #32**

 _Question: "Can I make a baby with you Anna?"_

Anna: "Not a chance!"

 **Email #33**

 _Question: "If you don't win the next tournament, who would you like to see win and lose?"_

Anna: "Its G Corp all the way bitches! Kazuya will get it done for us! Then his little boy and father will have no choice but to submit or perish protecting their Zaibatsu! And fuck Lee!"

 **Email #34**

 _Question: "You keep any pets?"_

Anna: "Not anymore. I used to have a dalmation before it was killed during a raid when I worked for Kazuya during the 2nd tournament."

 **Email #35**

 _Question: "The moment we've all been waiting for! Anna can you please touch yourself? All over your body?! Do it for us! We love you!"_

Anna: "My my I've got some naughty followers! I've done all of the other requests so I guess I won't turn this one down either. Here I go.

 _In her seat, Anna backs away from the laptop a little bit so everyone can watch her go to work. After 5 minutes of caressing, Anna then plays with her genitalia._

Anna: "You all getting rock hard yet? I should charge you all for this, but since I'm getting paid afterwards, consider this your lucky night! Uuuuuuuuu…yeah!"

 _Another five minutes of foreplay_ …

Anna: "If…you…send me…another email…to cum…I'll do it…right now…aaaa! Hurry!"

 **Email #36**

 _Question: "Go ahead Anna! I'm with you! JUST DO IT!"_

Anna (Rubbing herself rapidly.): "Okay…I'm doing it! Aaaaa…Aah…aah…aaa…aaa…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anna made a mess out of her seat and floor…

Anna: "Damn! That was wonderful! I'll be right back!"

After 5 minutes of changing panties, a chair, and wiping the floor of her fluid.

 **Email #37**

 _Question: "Incredible Anna! I came too! You're a great squirter!"_

Anna: "Aw thank you doll! Now my fans know that I can squirt! It's been a while since I've done that."

 **Email #38**

 _Question: "Truly awesome stuff Ms. Williams! So who's better in bed you or your sister?"_

Anna: "I am! Nina is boring!"

 **Email #39**

 _Question: "Do you agree that you're the hottest fighter in the world?"_

Anna: "No question about it baby! Staying beautiful isn't easy!"

 **Email #40**

 _Question: "You're Irish right? You celebrate St. Patty's Day?"_

Anna: "Of course! I make sure to wear something green around that time. And I don't forget about my beer! Last year's party at G Corporation was fantastic!"

 **Email #41**

Question: Anna I'm still jerking off to your naked body."

Anna: "Then jerk away you perv!" (Laughs loudly.)

 **Email #42**

 _Question: "Hey it's the administrator! You have five minutes left in your session. Then we will have to close it, because I would owe you extra money afterwards."_

Anna: "Ooooo. That's too bad! Any more questions my lovely admirers?"

 **Email #43**

 _Question: "Will we ever see you again like this?"_

Anna: "It depends on the administrator I suppose. Like I said this has been a lucky night for all of you."

 **Email #44**

 _Question: "Wonderful show Anna! Next time you do this will you bring a friend along?"_

Anna: "Hmmm…maybe. I'll think about it."

 **Email #45**

 _Question: "Have a goodnight sleep Anna. What will you do tomorrow?"_

Anna: "I'm leaving the city and going into another city for shopping."

 **Email #46**

 _Question: Before you go. What is your favorite perfume so I can send it to you?"_

Anna: Right now, I'm into Faubourg the ambergris kind. Just mail it to G Corp's address my doll, thank you! Well time is about up! I have to go now, but maybe if possible you all can see me again! Bye now! (Blows a kiss.)

Will we see this femme fatale in the seventh King of Iron Fist Tournament? There is still some time left, so hopefully Anna will be there. Who would've thought the session would take a turn like this?


	2. Did Nina Die? & Anna meets Chloe

Did Nina die?

 _G Corporation's Artillery Compound, West Bengal State, India_ …

About four months have passed since Anna's raunchy webcam went viral throughout social media. It received many hits, and it even caught the eye of Kazuya on Instagram. To keep Anna in check, Kazuya sent her to Southeast Asia in order to inspect and manage G Corporation's various military bases. This time she was sent to India for confirming an inventory checkup on the machine guns being manufactured there. It didn't take long for Anna to feel frustrated with this line of work. One day, she got a call from one of her workers hearing that Nina had nearly been executed by some unknown organization who considered themselves eradicators against the Devil. This was enough to motivate Anna by getting in front a computer screen, even though her online restriction would be over in a few more weeks.

G Corp employee: "Ms. Williams? What brings you to the control room?"

Anna (ticked.): "Step aside! This is urgent!"

G Corp employee: "You were not given a badge to access the main control room. And it's also closing hours. I cannot let you through…" (Anna sprays sleep gas on the man's face. She took it out of her pocket.)

Anna (Watches the employee fall asleep collapsing.): "Why don't you take a nice long nap then!"

Anna stole the man's tag so she could get inside the room and access the computer. She first reached out to Bruce, but no reply. Next she called a close confidant of hers that also keeps track of Nina's whereabouts. This woman responded to her almost immediately.

Confidant (Through webcam.): "Hello Anna. It's been a while."

Anna: "Nessa. Glad I got a hold of you! I found out about my sister might be dead. Is this true?"

Nessa: "Not to worry. I'm on my network system now, give a few minutes."

Anna (to herself.): "Nina! You better not have died!"

Nessa: "Anna! I found this report from a small Italian town news site. Says here an old abandoned inn was blown up. Authorities investigated the scene and found only trinkets of clothes, food, makeup, and home appliances. No signs of human flesh whatsoever!"

Nina (Somewhat relieved.): "So that means she must have escaped somehow. I thought somebody took her out. Well I'm grateful that she made it out of there in one peace. Thanks for the heads up Nessa."

Nessa: "Sure. I mean, I can help find her if you both need to chat."

Anna: "No. That won't be necessary, I just got a little worried that someone would kill her other than myself."

Nessa: "Well that feud is on you two. Just don't take it near my doorstep. I can't fight like you ladies. Anyway, watch over yourself Anna."

Anna: "Yeah I will. Talk to you next time Nessa."

 _End of webcam_ …

Anna snuck out of the room but not before erasing the security camera footage of her sneaking inside. The guard woke up about an hour later, but he couldn't remember who was it that put him to sleep. His tag was back on his neck, so he double checked the control room, only to find nobody inside.

A few weeks later, Anna was cleared of her restriction, but she was summoned by Bruce. She was told to come and meet a special guest back at the G Corp branch office in Osaka. She was kind of pissed that Bruce never called her back through that webcam, and she was gonna let him have it.

 _Anna enters the office where Bruce happened to be sitting_ …

Anna: "Bruce! I never heard from you for the past month! Is your head and ears stuck between your ass?"

Bruce: "Kazuya told me not to call you, so I didn't answer your call back."

Anna: "Kazuya? I yi yi. He's acting more and more like his father!"

Bruce: "He also found out that you broke into the control room of the Calcutta base for an in disclosed call. You're lucky he ignored the breach in."

Anna (embarrassed.): "Tch."

Bruce: "Cheer up! Anyway there's somebody I want you to meet. She's sitting at the guest room watching TV."

Anna: "A she?"

Bruce: "I think you'll like her. Trust me. C'mon."

Anna (annoyed.): "I don't believe this."

Anna reluctantly follows Bruce out of his office and into the guest room only to find this young girl dancing around in a cat suit to some random pop music video. Bruce found it amusing, while Anna stood there in shock at this strange turn of events. The girl finally stop hopping around and bowed to both the adults in greeting.

Lucky Chloe: "Hi manager! And who might this old lady be, nya?"

Anna (Triggered.): "Old lady?"

Bruce (Hysterical Laugh.): "Chloe, this is who I wanted you to see. Meet our deputy chairman of G Corporation, Anna Williams."

Chloe: "Nice to meet cha Mrs. Williams. Neehee!" (Does a random handstand.)

Bruce: "This jolly cat is Lucky Chloe, she's G Corporation newest advertisement and music sensation."

Anna: "Advertisement?"

Bruce: "Yeah. Kazuya and I decided to give the contract Chloe has been wishing for. So now she's been doing tours and even music video shoots. It's good for G Corp because it sways a lot of negative criticism away from us. The Zaibatsu especially with Heihachi calling shots again couldn't come up with something as clever as hiring a rising pop star for winning sentiment amongst the people."

Lucky Chloe: "Uh huh! And I hope to put more smiles on people's faces at the tournament!" (Dancing in circles.)

Anna: "Silly girl! The tournaments are a serious matter! It's no childish game!"

Chloe (Back on her feet.): "I know it's serious! But I want people to be happy during these bad times! My style of fighting will surely get the people's attention and not towards the battles between the G Corp guys and the Tekken force. Trust me on this, nya!" (Smiles.)

Anna (to Bruce.): "She's really serious isn't she?"

Bruce: "Hmm…mmm. Now why don't we showcase what Chloe can do with her fight style. To the training room!"

Chloe: "Woo hoo!"

The training room Bruce mentioned looked similar to the Strategic Space room that was used during the last tournament back in Dubai. Lucky Chloe stepped inside all by herself, while Bruce and Anna were in the control room. Suddenly, Bruce pressed a button as four drones entered the room. One of them was carrying a yellow ball. Anna wasn't sure what was going on so she asked Bruce.

Anna: "What sort of experiment is this?"

Bruce: "This is an agility test for most of our amateur trainees. I'm going to set this test up to the highest level for Chloe. Prepare to be amazed." (On the Mic.) "Hey Chloe, are you ready to show Anna what cha got?"

Lucky Chloe (Salute.): "Sir yes sir!"

Bruce: "Commencing Dodgeball Exercise Test Level 5 in three, two, one!"

The test lasted about two minutes, but it was incredible to watch Lucky Chloe dodge the yellow ball effortlessly by the drones. Chloe looked like a ballerina with springs on her legs as she spun, flipped, and flexed through every direction she went. Anna's jaw dropped at the sight. Not even she could've avoided every throw the drones attempted to use and ball tag the girl. Bruce turns to Anna and asked her about her impressions.

Bruce: "So what cha think?"

Anna: "Well. At least she displays great agility, but what about her martial arts? What style is it?"

Bruce: "Oh that's coming up. Watch this." (On the Mic.) "Chloe, I'm bringin' out the JACKs! Now show Anna just how strong you are!"

Chloe (Dancing.): "You bet manager! Nya!"

About eight JACKs, all in bronze color, entered the room next once the drones left. They all surrounded Chloe getting ready for the fight exercise. Bruce gives the countdown.

Bruce: "JACK dummy fight test maximum level commencing in 3,2,1!"

All the JACKS begin to rush Lucky Chloe, but she easily somersaulted out of harms way. Some the JACKS collided against one another, but suffered minimal damage. The prowess Chloe exhibited was again, something to behold. She literally punched off the head of one JACK, made two other JACKs punch holes against themselves, and dogpiled the other JACKs by the use of her break dance style kicks. Anna's eyes literally popped out at the display. Bruce menacingly smiled and clapped in approval. Chloe finally had to exhale from the workout.

Bruce (Microphone.): "That's enough for today, Chloe. Clean yourself up and come by the lobby once you're finished."

Chloe: "I I sir! Nyaa!" (Prancing.)

Bruce: "Now how bout that Anna?"

Anna (Dumbfounded.): "Unbelievable! It's like I'm dreaming or something! How did she do that?"

Bruce: "You can ask her once we head back downstairs."

 _30 minutes later_ …

Bruce had to return back in his office for a phone call. Anna ended up falling asleep on the sofa in the wifi room since nobody else was inside. Oddly someone was calling her name, and her chest felt cold. Anna opened her eyes, only to see Chloe up close while caressing her breasts.

Chloe: "Wake up Ms. Williams! We have to leave, nya!"

Anna (Jumps off the sofa in panic.): "What the? Aaaahh!" (Falls over the couch.)

Chloe: "Uuuuu! Are you okay Ms. Williams?"

Anna (Slowly gets up, rubbing her forehead.): "Dammit! That hurt!"

Chloe: "Gomenasai! But we gotta eat! I'm starving!"

Bruce: "There you two are! My bad, I had to sort out of some issues with an engineer making our new RPGs. Let's go eat while the traffic is light."

Chloe: "Yippie! Nyah!"

Anna could only look in annoyance as this new girl was following Bruce around like some jester entertaining his king. The trio went to Chanko Paradise, a restaurant franchise owned by Ganryu. They were dining at the upper level of the restaurant where they served more expensive meals. Bruce and Anna both ordered sushi, but Lucky Chloe ordered a huge bowl of ramen. Anna looked around the area and noticed the huge size of the bowls. Most people were sharing the food by placing their portions in smaller bowls. There's no way Chloe could eat that all by herself, or could she?

Anna: "Little girl? Are you really going to eat all of those noodles by yourself?"

Chloe (Big eyed.): "Uh huh! Ramen is awesome!" (Starts working on a coloring book.)

Anna: "Bruce, where did this girl come from? She's almost like an alien."

Chloe (Offended.): "Hey!"

Bruce: "I don't know myself to tell you the truth. One of our recruiters spotted her and felt like it would be a great idea to take Chloe in as a public idol to brighten our company image."

 _Chloe smiles at Bruce's answer and goes back to coloring_ …

Anna: "Well why the strange get up?"

Bruce: "She's into the manga culture out here (Japan.) It's all she talks about unless it's singing and fighting."

Anna: "Oh. I can help her with getting some sexier clothes. We should do shopping after this."

Bruce: "Y'all can do that. I'm no mall guy."

Chloe: "I don't want normal clothes! I want kitty outfits and goth dresses!"

Bruce (Laughs.): "Well she told you? Agh!"

Anna kicks Bruce on the leg under the table.

Anna: "Well. Why don't we find a place that sells gothic clothing then."

Chloe: "Yay! Gothic store! Nya!"

Bruce: "By the way Anna. What was the reason you called me that day? Last month I mean."

Anna: "Oh that. I was trying to find out if Nina had died at the hands of this Anti Devil group. Have you ever heard of them before?"

Bruce: "No I haven't. We need to tell Kazuya about them before the tournament starts. Did your sister escape from them?"

Anna: "Yeah. Somehow she got outta there. The only one who can deal with her is me."

Bruce: "Do y'all ever see each other making up or no?"

Anna: "Not a chance!"

Chloe: "The food is coming!"

Dinner was finally served for the group of Tekken fighters. And yes, Lucky Chloe did eat the entire 14 inch bowl of Ramen noodles. She finished it off, but her belly was protruding over the table. As the team left Chanko Paradise many customers noticed the little girl wobbling back and forth as if she were pregnant with triplets. Anna was freaked out by her odd appearance. Bruce noted Chloe's metabolism was abnormally higher than the average person, so her belly will return to normal size after 2 hours. Then Bruce left the girls alone so he could head back to the compound. After all, Anna did promise to spruce up Lucky Chloe's wardrobe.


	3. Anna Webcam Session 2

**The Second Webcam**

Wyndham Hotel Melbourne, Melbourne, Australia…

A week has passed since Anna was introduced to Chloe by Bruce Irvin. The little girl took a quick liking to the elder Anna and reluctantly Anna was chosen by Chloe to be her guardian during her brief dancing tour. Anna couldn't rebuttal for she risked being demoted by Kazuya. She finally caught herself a break from the girl after sticking with her all throughout the day as Chloe entertained the crowds at an anime special event. Lucky Chloe ended up falling asleep back at the hotel since it was late in the night. So Anna went to her own penthouse and relaxed outside at the jacuzzi. It was here were she began talking on her webcam.

Anna: "Hi world! I'm back!' (Blows kiss.) "That's right, I'm in the spa enjoying the lovely full moon down under in Melbourne! Oh don't ask why I'm here by the way. I am on the job and it's classified. You have any questions for me?"

Question: "Why are you in the spa?"

Anna: "I really needed to relax. It's been a long day. I even feel asleep on my way back to the hotel, but I decided to hop in the jacuzzi."

Question: "Will you give us another self-loving show of yourself?"

Anna: "I can, but it has to be a consensus of 100 guys. That's the deal." (Let's make a tally here shall we?) "Got it. Place your votes boys!"

Question: "Do you know who Nina is getting married to yet?"

Anna: "That bitch has been quiet for some time now. Can't believe she would even do that! And for what guy? It can't be that lousy runt Jin! I bet he has a small c*ck! Nina isn't about size like myself. Fuck her! She has awful taste! Fuck her hubby too!" (Drinks some more wine off the edge of the spa bath.)

Question: "Are there any guys around in your house right now?"

Anna: "I'm not at home. I'm in a hotel darling. And it's just me!"

Question: "Will do a porno move at some point?"

Anna: "Am I not a pornstar already?" (Laughing.)

Question: "Whatever happened to your zebra outfit?"

Anna: "Oh I don't have it anymore. I got something much better." (Winks.)

Question: "When will you strip?"

Anna: "You guys have to vote." (13 votes.) "13 votes? I know we can get more than this! C'mon guys!"

Question: "Would you better covered in honey or syrup?"

Anna: "How about both!" (Laughing and drinking.)

Question: "Why won't you enter the tournament already?"

Anna: "I'm going. I'm just taking my time. Really." (Now she has 39 votes.) "Good 39 votes! But I said 100!"

Question: "What type of bikini are you wearing? We can only see your face."

Anna: "You wanna know huh? Fine, I'll show you." (Stands up and twirls around.) "Ya like that? Now I see 51 likes. Keep it comin'!"

Question: "Can I have your phone number?"

Anna: "Now I can't do that. Besides, seeing me like this is way better right?"

Question: "By the way where your boss at the moment?"

Anna: "Kazuya is training by himself in Hokkaido. Says he doesn't want anyone interfering."

Question: "How warm is your Jacuzzi?"

Anna: "Very hot! I don't mind it all really!" (Pours some water over her body.)

Question: "What would you do if Nina were killed by someone else?"

Anna: "I'll kill that person. And then I will be the better sister. It's that simple."

Question: "Will you give an encore sex show if you get 200 likes?"

Anna: "May…be. I have 59. Still need 41 more."

Question: "Would you mind signing another song for us Anna?"

Anna: "Another song? What would you like for me to sing?"

Question: "Sing a nursery rhyme song?"

Anna: "I dunno. OH, I bet you'll like this one! Goosey goosey gander…!"

Sings the rest of the song…

Anna: "Did you like that boys?" (74 likes.) "Now I have 74 likes! Looks like I might get to tease you guys after all."

Question: "You practice singing Anna?"

Anna: "All the time. But I have had bad stage fright. It took a lot courage to sing in front of this computer. You understand don't' you?"

Question: "Tell us the most embarrassing thing you have done to your sister?"

Anna: "The most embarrassing thing? I remember pulling her panties in front of some boys at a mall in England when we were teens. Daddy found out about it and grounded me. That's the only bummer part."

Question: "Did you bring any toys tonight?"

Anna: "My vibrator is in my suitcase, but I forgot to charge it. Probably doesn't work." (85 likes.) "Ok guys! 15 more likes. And I'm taking everything off!"

Question: "Are you a fan of bondage?"

Anna: "Depends. I'm usually the aggressor in those situations so I rather bond somebody else."

Question: "How is that you learned social media despite being a fossil?"

Anna: "I'm no fossil! Watch your tongue little boy! You're lucky you're far off somewhere or you wouldn't last a second longer against me!"

Question: "Play nice guys. It's not wise to cross Anna. How many likes do you have now?"

Anna: "Thank you sweetie. Now I have 89. Only 11 more!"

Question: "Will you belly dance for us? That should get over 100 likes Anna!"

Anna: "Belly dancing! I haven't done that in a while! Watch me work!"

 _Belly dances for 4 minutes_ …

Anna (Finally stops.): "Let me see." (102 likes). "102 likes! Well looks like I'm taking it off! Let me dry myself and I'll go into my bedroom! Get the lube ready boys!"

Anna ventures into the bedroom of her penthouse suite carrying her webcam and laptop. She carefully attaches the camera along the bedpost. Anna demanded the attention of all the boys watching her. As she began touching herself, she could hear some giggling near her closet. This knocked off her arousal.

Anna: "Guys, I'll be back okay! Don't leave!"

Anna walked to the closet and opened the door to find a naughty familiar face still laughing at Anna being naked.

Anna: "Why you sneaky little brat!"

Lucky Chloe (still giggles.): "Ya found me! Nyaa!"

Anna: "How did you get in this suite!?"

Lucky Chloe (Gazes her body.): "Uuuuu! Misses Williams has a pretty body!"

Anna (Slightly blushes, but still mad.): "Answer me!"

Lucky Chloe (Giggles.): "Nya! You're turning red Misses Williams!"

Anna: "I should be!" (Sees her vibrator on the side of Chloe.) "And why did you take my vibrator!"

Lucky Chloe: "I was using it on me!" (Laughing.)

Anna: "Nnnnnnoooooo!" (In shock.) "That was my favorite one!" (Pounds the floor.)

Lucky Chloe: "Miss Williams?"

Anna: "I'm gonna to tear you apart!"

Attacking Lucky Chloe, Anna went into a frenzy. She messed up her closet by throwing hangars at Lucky Chloe who acrobatically evaded every one of them. However, Lucky Chloe found herself in a corner and Anna was closing in with fire in her eyes. Seeing that she was in the wrong Lucky Chloe started crying.

Anna (annoyed.): "Are you kidding me? Now you show mercy by crying! Tears won't save you!"

Lucky Chloe: "I didn't know you would get so mad!"

Anna (Evil smile.): "Hmph! I have a better idea! Go to the bedroom! NOW!"

Lucky Chloe (Whimpering.): "Okay."

Anna followed Lucky Chloe to the bedroom. Ann told her fans that she would have to stop the webcam due to an emergency, much to the disappointed of her perverted fanboys. Then Anna commanded Chloe that she kneel down as her hands (no paws anymore) were handcuffed.

Anna (holding a leather belt.): "I'm sure you are aware of the punishment that you are about to receive for coming into my suite and when you are supposed to be in bed! I was enjoying myself, but I can get it back by toying with you!" (Hysterical laugh.)

Lucky Chloe: "Nyaa! Don't hurt me Miss Williams! I promise I won't do it again!"

Anna: "You should be grateful! Just think if the world famous otaku star would get tortured by me on live stream! It would be an embarrassment not only for yourself, but to the G Corporation as well! Now stand up!"

Lucky Chloe reluctantly stood up. Anna turns her around and made Chloe bend her booty up in the air while lying on the side of the bed.

Chloe (Scared shitless.): "What's going on?"

Anna (Ripped her panties.): "100 lashes for the naughty kitty kat!"

Chloe: "Nani!"

Anna quickly lashes Chloe's tiny ass up to 100 times. When that was over Anna was sweating, but was surprised to see no bleeding on Chloe despite repeatedly lashing her. Chloe's was still crying in protest though.

Anna: "I don't believe it! Your body is tougher than I thought little girl, but I'm not done with you yet! I'll be right back!"

Three minutes pass as Anna returns to the bedroom. Like an obedient pet, Lucky Chloe did not move from her spot. But Chloe turned around to see Anna wearing a strap on with the protruding black end up front. She was in shock at the size as Anna began lubing it.

Anna: "I hope you like your sausages extra-large and smiley you brat!"

Chloe: "Gaah! No! Please!"

Anna: "And it's going right into your pussycat! C'mon!"

The large girth of the strap-on couldn't even fit all the way into Chloe's ovaries, but it felt so good to Anna as she rode the little girl doggystyle. Anna was rough, grabbing Chloe's sore butt and even smacking it, bringing her back to tears. After a while Anna was aroused but wanted to switch positions while remaining of top of Chloe.

Anna: "Turn around!"

Anna continued thrusting her hips inside Chloe, as the tightening grip of the strap-on rubbing Anna's clit so hard. Anna tease Chloe's areolas with her tongue while riding her. Lucky Chloe's kitty kat was feeling another type of way as she was getting more close to climaxing. Lucky Chloe no longer cried as she was totally conquered by the larger female in Anna.

Anna: "I hope like this because I'm almost…huh!"

 _Lucky Chloe gushed out first._

Anna: "You came before me! No fair!"

Anna thrusts into Chloe three more times until she squirted inside her strap-on. The residue of their fluids made most of the king sized bed all wet. Anna got off Chloe finally and rested on the bed, catching her breath. Surprisingly Chloe turns over and laid next to Anna, still whimpering, but not in a protesting manner.

Anna (Sighs): "Did you like your punishment Chloe?"

Chloe: "Nyaaa…"

Anna: "Good. You and I made a nasty mess on my bed. So that means I get to sleep in your room tonight. Is that okay?"

Chloe (Shook her head yes.): "Nya…"

Anna: "Don't worry your little head. Your guardian will carry you back and tuck you in."

Doing just what she said, Anna carefully cleaned herself and put on a robe. Then she picks up the okatu star and went out of her penthouse and into Chloe's suite just across the hallway. In Chloe's bedroom, Anna carefully placed Chloe in the bed, and then she put the covers on her.

Anna: "My night was ruined thanks to you Chloe, but at least you were fun to play with. Sweet dreams baby." (Goodnight smooch on the forehead.)

Lucky Chloe (eyes closed.): "Night…nya…Misses Williams."

The diva smiled at the strange girl as she laid there docile. Taking one last yawn, Anna lays down on the opposite end of the bed. Hopefully this girl doesn't do anything mischievous like that again. At least Anna would hope.


	4. Third Webcam

**Third Webcam**

 _North Bimini Island, Bahamas_ …

The next King of Iron Fist Tournament was well underway. However, Anna got injured two months prior, suffering a fractured fore arm after her helicopter was shot down while doing a reconnaissance mission in Nepal. With the injury, Anna could not sign up for the tournament. Just yesterday back in the USA, Anna finally got the cast off her arm by a doctor from G Corp. Afterwards, Anna decided to bask in the sun at a resort in the Bahamas.

She had much to smile about. Anna met her sister back in Miami and forced her to make a truce so that Heihachi Mishima could be overthrown from his position as the head of Mishima Zaibatsu. Lucky Chloe was fighting on her own, so Anna managed to shake her off. Bruce had to return on duty back in the Middle East leading troops against the Zaibatsu. Anna still had time off, so she could unwind and let loose! What better way to do that than jump back on the webcam!

 _Webcam activated_ …

Anna: "Hello boys! I'm baaaaaaccckkkkkk! Look where I am!"

 _Shows the view of the beach_ …

Anna: "Isn't it wonderful? I got quite a bit to talk about. So I'm gonna say some things before I look at the chat. K? Alright, first off! I wanna show you guys that I'm free from my cast! See?" (Waves left her arm around.) "I know the stitch marks are still present, but they will go away! Yea, for those that do not know, I was in a helicopter crash 2 months ago. I managed to parachute out of the chopper but the impact from hitting the rocks broke my arm. Luckily Bruce's chopper found me and I was able to flee the scene. Soooo! Because of this injury, I couldn't make it to the tournament. However, a mishap like this won't stop me from making an impact! You guys know my sister Nina! For her benefit, I won't tell you guys what her true intentions are, but let's just say me and her are gonna be a lot more cordial in the months ahead. I know, I know! I thought you hate your sister?! She hates me more than I hate her. I try all sorts of things to make her pay attention to me. This is truce of ours is simply another one of those things! Let me finish off by saying this. I'm finally free from that mutant girl Lucky Chloe! Guys that girl is an absolute monster! As crazy as this sounds, I'm gonna contact Chloe and make her forfeit the match against my sister coming up. Think I will do it later tonight. I know she's gonna be mad! She's undefeated right now, but I gotta keep my end of the truce for big sis. So I'm crossing my fingers on this! Okay, now let's see what you all have to say about this."

Question: "I'm happy you have recovered from your injury, Anna. Is this the first time you suffered broken bones?"

Anna: "Yeah, I've had a few broken bones before. Thankfully not complete fractures. The worst one was the ribcage injury I gotten from fighting Jun Kazama which was a really long time ago. My cryogenic sleep helped to completely heal that bone. It hurt like crazy at the time, but I'm a tough girl! ; )."

Question: "Did I hear you right? You made a truce with your sister?"

Anna: "Sure did. I still can't tell you guys the full details, but if she doesn't do what I want her to do, then she is going to suffer the worst humiliation a woman could ever imagine!" (Laughs)

Question: "You must have something real juicy to make Nina listen to you. I though she couldn't stand your guts!"

Anna: "Trust me. She still doesn't, but if Nina plays along, maybe she won't be such an asshole!"

Question: "Which beach are you in right now Anna? I wanna be where you are!"

Anna: "North Bimini Island. That's the Bahamas! And I got it all to myself…except for a few perverted G Corp lackeys! GET THE F*CK OUTTA HERE!" (Two guys were watching Anna from a palm tree.) "Sorry bout that!" (Smiles.)

Question: Loving your bikini outfit, I like the purple background with the gold and red flowers, did you shave down there if I may ask?"

Anna: "Oh yea! Just last night! You naughty boy!"

Question: "You have soldiers around you, Anna? I would peep but I'm at work in the office."

Anna: "Well, Kazuya is always keeping tabs on me, so he often send some lackeys over to so call protect me. It's whatever."

Question: "So Lucky Chloe is gonna lose by forfeit to your sister. That girl has been kicking tail! Is this a rig job or something?"

Anna: "Like I said, it's a plan we made up together. In time, I'll let you guys know why Nina is gonna work with me."

Question: "Anna have you heard of this vampire thing roaming into various cities across Europe and Asia? They say she can drain an entire human of his or her blood in just 5 minutes!"

Anna: "Now that you mention it. I did hear about a mysterious girl who attacked some people in Munich, Germany without a warning's notice. Think the cops tried to find her, but she disappeared. Is that the same girl? Hmmm…I might have my men look into her. What's her name?"

Question: "So are you planning on getting married soon? Nina is."

Anna: "No way! Even if I did marry a guy, I would take all of his sh*t! I don't need a reason for it either. And I found out Nina is not getting married boys. That's a false rumor made up by the Zaibatsu for the promotion of the tournament. I knew she didn't have it in her to be some house whore!" (Hysterical laugh)

Question: "When was the last time you spoke to Lee?"

Anna: "I thought I answered this question before. I know that buffoon is fighting the tournament in his disguise, but I haven't spoken to him since the last one. That loser won't win the tournament. He's just keeps playing around with his latest toys and gaining money from it. And no I'm not hooking up with him again. Not unless the price is right!"

Question: "What are your opinions about Lucky Chloe's music album?"

Anna: "Well…I'm not a big fan of the music itself. But I tried to ghostwrite for her, and yet she changes the lyrics anyway! I know I'm behind the times, but c'mon! I was supposed to her guardian, what the f*ck! I can do more than babysit! And don't say I'm jealous because I never aspired to be a singer, but I do like singing! I know good songs when I hear them! The least that brat could do is be considerate of my advice! Ugh! Kids these days!"

Statement: "Anna you would make a great mother. Girls like Chloe were raised by single parents, so they don't understand authority or respecting elders."

Anna: "I agree, but to be honest, me and Nina didn't always respect our parents. We would get in so much trouble as kids! (Laughs). Thanks for that compliment about being a great mother. Even though I don't want to be one."

Question: "Have you eaten at Chanko Paradise yet?"

Anna: "I went to the one in Canada a few months back. Hated it! Ganryu! If you see this stream, improve your customer service and stop serving us this horrible sushi!"

Question: "Can you please give the fans another encore of you pleasuring yourself?"

Anna: "I think I just might do that doll! You guys are the best! Hey I'll be right back! I'm getting a drink."

 _Five minutes later_ …

Anna: "Sorry about that guys! I went inside the house and took out this slush out of the freezer! Getting thirsty with all of my talking." (Sips with a straw.) "So delicious! Let's see these likes! 60 people watching, and about 42 likes. Not bad, but I need more!"

Question: "How is the weather out there at the beach?"

Anna: "I'm loving it so far, but I do see some thunder clouds up ahead. Might need to come inside soon."

Question: "Did you watch the opening fight with Lars and Kazuya? That match was epic."

Anna: "I did. Lars got lucky he wasn't fighting to the death. Kazuya looks more than ready to face his son and father again. He's on a roll! However, his mother coming back does bother me a bit. She's kicking some ass too. I think she beat that Manji ninja guy the other night."

Question: "Have you gotten back into training since your arm has recovered?"

Anna: "Oh yeah. I had to shake the rust off by whopping some of my bodyguards earlier. Kazuya never said I couldn't hurt em!" (Laughs). "That's why some of them are walking around with bandages on. They will think twice about messing with me while I'm on my short beach vacay!" (Still sipping)

Question: "You have more nudes of yourself than any of the female Tekken fighters Anna. What if there is somebody else out there who can surpass you?"

Anna: "That's because I have no problem showing off my body doll. I have yet to encounter another fighter like myself who is willing to take it off as much as me!"

Statement: "If I die in this war. I want you to know that you were my first crush Anna."

Anna: "I appreciate that baby, but try not to get killed ok?"

Question: Did you paint your nails purple?"

Anna (Shows them): "Yeah, to match this bikini. They even have glitter!"

Question: "Have you heard from Kazyua at all today?"

Anna: "No. Not today. I think he is training for the next fight. His next match is against eh, that transgender or whatever her name is. I dunno what she is. But yeah another ass beating on the way."

Question: "Who is Gigas? Is he human or what?"

Anna: "Gigas? That's G Corp property. Our scientists developed Gigas as a bio android with the DNA of other various fighters. He's not perfect thought, found out he lost last week to Steve Fox. What a hunk!"

Question: "You just called Steve a hunk. Isn't that incest?"

Anna: "What are you talking about? The guy isn't even Irish." (Drink sip)

Question: "If I find you in person. Will you please sit and spank on me Anna? I will become your personal pet."

Anna: "Then what are you waiting for? Hurry up and come over here so I can spank you!" (Laughing). How many likes do we have now? 59? I think we can get 100 again. Don't you?"

Statement: "Just liked your stream. Stay beautiful Anna!"

Anna: "Of course!"

Question: "How did you meet Lucky Chloe? We need you two to make out."

Anna: "How did I meet Lucky Chloe? Ugh…that brat! You can thank Bruce! That's her manager right now. He got us together in Japan. This was like 4 months ago and you remember the last webcam I did? I was gonna do my thing until I heard someone laughing in my suite. I open the closet door and there she is using my vibrator, giggling at me while I was trying to please myself! I punished her severely for her misbehavior! She's lucky I didn't film it! I won't be so forgiving next time! Hmph!" (Sips some more)

Question: "Is slushes your favorite drink?"

Anna: "One of my favorites. This one is kiwi flavored." (Sips again.) "Ouch." (Brain Freeze.) "It's good…but it hurts!"

Question: "Did you make that slush yourself?"

Anna: "No. I got it from one of the locals, I saved it in the fridge though."

Question: "Is there a hot dog stand near you. We need to see you eat one."

Anna: "I am getting hungry, but I would have to go into the village to buy one. Not sure if I wanna go. Oh dammit! It's beginning to rain! Guys I will be back it a bit okay! See you at my house!" (Waving bye.)

 _1 hour later, Anna in the bedroom_ …

Anna: "Hey guys! Ugh…I had to run inside the house! It's raining now. The hot dog stand was closed. I sent my guys over there. Instead I have to settle with some spicy chicken and turnips. Now I'm drinking this rum. It's a local Bahamian favorite! It's called Misty Fever! I hope I don't get a headache from this s*ht! (Burps) "Okay, let me see who is on the chat! Hi!"

Guest: "Hey Anna! Is it raining where you are right now?"

Anna: "Yeah, I'm afraid it is. And it's only 2 pm, ugh."

Guest: "Is the show coming! I can't contain myself!"

Anna: "This is a new video…so if I get 25 likes then I'm gonna take it all off!" (winks)

Guest: "How is the food?"

Anna (bites off a chicken wing.): "Spicy! But it's filling me up just fine thanks!"

Guest: "Get the likes up guys! She will take if off when it hits 25!"

Anna: "That's right! As soon as I'm done eating!"

Guest: "Is this show gonna be solo or is there dick involved?"

Anna (Chews turnips): "Solo. MY officer pervs can jack themselves off to some other sh*t. My vibrator should be fully charged by now. I might use it today."

Guest: "No dick shall spoil my Anna! She's perfect without the glaze!"

Anna: "If you say so lover." (Laughs.)

Guest: "Well I wanted something to penetrate her. How else is Anna gonna orgasm?"

Anna (Drinks): "Don't fight guys, everyone's fantasy will be fulfilled once I finish eating this spicy chicken."

Guest: "Lick the bones when you are finished."

Anna: "Ok." (Sees the video with over 28 likes.) "Good news boys! We got 28 likes already! I hope you like my tease show!"

Guest: "Yes! Uuuuu I can't wait!"

Guest: "The fight gods have spoken!"

Anna (sucking on the wing bone.): "Hmm…mmmmm….*pop*. How insatiable!" (Stands up from her stool.) "Guys! It's time! Let's take this to the bedroom shall we?"

 _In the bedroom of Anna's resort room_ …

The younger half of the Williams' sisters shielded the windows with the curtains, making the room even darker, but some light penetrated despite the thick cloud coverage. The laptop was carefully placed on top of the dresser and it was zoomed in to view the bed itself. Music started playing in the background as Anna walked in the camera view with her bikini back on again while carrying her long vibrator and a bottle of baby oil.

Anna: "I got my baby all charged up!" (Turns it on.): "Well boys, you wanna see it go fast or real slow. I see you can't make up your minds. I'm gonna strip and soak this oil all over me!"

The baby oil was over a liter big as Anna closed her eyes let the fluid pour all over her head. The residue trickled all her body, soaking her skin and wetting the carpet. Anna gave no fucks though. Anna continued her belly dancing putting her audience in a trance. Her hands rubbed the skin as they slithered all over making the dryness disappear. Turing her back on the camera, Anna slowly untied her bikini top. Finally Anna bent over and pulled down the panties, exposing the shaved camel toe.

Anna (Turns her head and laughs.): "You see this? Where's my toy I wonder? Oh! There it is! Uuuuuu!"

Between the legs, Anna had the vibrator on slow speed as it caressed her orifices. The likes quickly shot up on the video from 28 to 109. The tip of the Anna's toy ricocheted up and down her coochie. Feeling weak on the legs, Anna finally crawled on top of the bed and resumed rubbing the coochie with her hands this time. She even licked her own nipples while taking crazy on camera.

Anna: "Now fellas…I hope your wads are ready to see my toy go deep inside me!" (Grabs the vibrator. Turns it up to high speed.) "Oh shit! This is gonna be insane!" (Deep breathes.) Come on! I can do this!" (Insert the vibrator): "Oh fuck! Aaaaaaaagggggghhhhhh!"

Anna's vibrator is not the average vibrator. The overall length is 12 inches with a girth of about 1 ½ inches. The tip barely was inside Anna as she yelled in pleasure. With determination, Anna kept her right hand firmly on her toy as she starts arching her back taking in more of the vibrator's length. The force wiggles Anna's entire body as she starts pumping the stick back and forth. On instinct, Anna's left hands starts rubbing over the clit as she was about to blow!

Anna (Crazy yell): "O….o...o…oooooooo! FUCK!"

Anna was dripping with oily sweat as the vibrator slipped out of her grasp. The force of her coochie sent the thing flying upwards, hitting the ceiling! Anna's orgasm made her squirt all over the bed and some of the fluid even hit the dresser where the laptop was sitting. Anna collapses in bed, breathing heavily. She begins to laugh over the mess that she caused in her own room.

Anna: "Did I just crack the ceiling? Oh sh*t! I made the bed all wet too! Now where's the vibrator?" (Eventually finds it.) "There you are, but did you have to crack the ceiling?" (Goes to the laptop.) "Wow! I wet the laptop too! Can you guys still see me! You can? Oh my! 314 likes! 662 viewings! Hi newbies! I'm surprise my laptop is still functioning despite my mess! I hope you all liked the show! I can spray with the best of them! (Laughing) "I gotta clean up this mess! Check you later! Bye bye!" (Blows a Kiss).


	5. Fourth Webcam (Rant Special)

**Fourth Webcam (Rant Special)**

 _Anna's penthouse suite near G Corp's Millennium Tower, Taiwan_ …

Back near the G Corp HQ, Anna returned home still feeling ticked off after finding out Lucky Chloe did it with her sister Nina last night before they left Singapore! As punishment Lucky Chloe was under surveillance by two JACKs inside a cell in the tower for the next 36 hours. Bummed out, Anna decided to get back on her webcam and vent!

Anna: "Hi guys. Sorry I'm not in the greatest of moods right now. I'm back home at last. Made it here safe, but earlier today! Earlier today, something made me very very angry! I told you all I would give the reason why Nina is helping me out in taking down the Zaibatsu, but I will save it for later! Anyway, I woke up early this morning. I felt refreshed, but by the time I got my clothes back on, I went over to Lucky Chloe's room and knocked on her door repeatedly. Didn't hear sh*t! I'm like well…maybe she went downstairs at the lobby. Went down there. Nobody I talked to saw a blonde girl with cat ears and paws! I'm like where the f*ck did she go? So finally, I thought maybe Nina might know where she is. Even though Nina told me she would leave in the morning before me! So I called my sister's phone. No response! Finally, I rushed into her hotel across the street. Asked for the room number. I found the room and since I'm good at unlocking doors, I slid a credit card in the between the locks and pryed the door open. When I got in there, I couldn't believe my eyes! That devious little brat was sleeping with Nina in bed! I screamed so loud in rage! I dragged Chloe out of that bed, made her cover herself, and I carried her back to my hotel! I didn't bother to speak to Nina. I got the feeling, she was relieved that I took Chloe out of her space. Whatever! I spanked Chloe myself after we both got on the chopper coming back here and now Chloe is under house arrest so she can think about what she did wrong! Now…let see me the comments. And if anyone tries to insult me, I will have you sent out of the chat!"

Guest: "Wow! So that little runt decided to f*ck your sister without your consent. I feels for you Ms. Williams."

Anna: "I still would have spanked her even if she did! I should have known letting her see Nina was a bad idea! Then again Chloe's sex drive is out of control! I should sterilize her!"

Guest: "Never seen two people fight each other and then sleep together in the same night. I know you were devastated Anna."

Anna: "I was! It's not easy keeping up with her whereabouts but to pull this stunt! It's unbearable!"

Guest: "Exactly how many times did you spank Chloe in the chopper?"

Anna: "I lost count, but my right hand is still red from the constant smacking! I should soak it in some water or something."

Guest: "Looks like Nina is still getting the upper hand on you, even when it comes to mates."

Anna: "I'll pretend you didn't say that you louse! You have been warned!"

Guest: "What if Chloe decides to get with somebody else?"

Anna: "She isn't getting with anyone while this tournament is still going on. The more competitors to represent G Corp during the elimination rounds, the better!"

Guest: "Love your zebra themed sleeveless shirt Anna!"

Anna: "Thanks doll!"

Guest: "Will you give us fans another self-loving session tonight?"

Anna: "I'll think about it. The last one was amazing! Not gonna lie! I still can't believe I cracked the ceiling with my vibrator!" (Laughing) "It was so unexpected!"

Guest: "Where is your sister now?"

Anna: "She went back the Zaibatsu HQ for the time being. Poor girl." (Giggling)

Guest: "Chloe most likely hates you now that you made her forfeit a match and now she is in house arrest. Think she will fight back against you by the time she gets out?"

Anna: "Not a chance! If Chloe fights me, then she will have no one else to take care of her needs, except maybe Bruce, but he's still on duty elsewhere."

Guest: "Did you eat already before this webcam started?"

Anna: "Yeah, just Wonton Soup."

Guest: "Did you see the latest fight with your boss? He defeated Yoshimitsu with his devil power."

Anna: "No I didn't see it. But no surprise Kazuya won."

Guest: "When is Lucky Chloe's next fight?"

Anna: "It's on a Saturday against Law in the Philippines."

Guest: "I'm coming to Taiwan in two days, came I come by your house Anna?"

Anna: "No…I might not be around even if you do come here."

Guest: "Are you going to still kill Nina after you exploit her by destroying the Zaibatsu from the inside?"

Anna: "Of course. Otherwise she would kill me after the job is done."

Guest: "The best webcam would be to have you, Nina, and Chloe all together under one roof!"

Anna (Twitch eyebrow): "Do you wanna get banned?"

Guest: "Are you even wearing a bra, I can't see your cleavage."

Anna: "Yea, I have on a black one." (Adjusts the computer monitor) "Now you see?"

Guest: "I did not know you were on Twitter. You should update your status though, you haven't posted there in over a month."

Anna: "Yeah, I made a Twitter account, last year. Chasing this girl around has made things a little more difficult for Twitter, but anyway I'll type the name in the chat so you guys can follow me there."

Guest: "Why is your sister trying to get out of the Zaibatsu?"

Anna: "Well from what she said…Heihachi made an alliance with the Sirius Marskmen Society and its leader made a complete fool out of her! One of his guys found my email address and sent the photos to me for blackmail! I promised her not to leak them out, in exchange of breaking up the Zaibatsu from the inside, especially if there is an opportunity to kill Heihachi. Then G Corporation will be the unrivaled global power of the world! Yea…Nina cares about her reputation and she knows what I will do if she changes her mind all of a sudden." (Laughing.)

Guest: "Sucks for Nina."

Anna: "She got sloppy I know!"

Guest: "What would happen if someone blackmailed you with nude photos?"

Anna: "Obviously he or she would get their throat slashed by me! Now I am predicting that Nina will try to take my life once we settle things with Heihachi and that Sirius Marksmen leader. Once we take them out, anything can happen."

 _Phone rings_ …

Anna: "Hold on guys and do behave for I will come right back! K?"

Anna goes over to her bedroom at the dresser where she was charging her cell phone and it's a familiar voice.

Anna: "Hello?"

Kazuya: "Anna. Come to my office."

Anna: "Did you miss me Kazzy!?"

Kazuya: "Tch. I'm not in mood today woman, just get here!" (Hangs up)

Anna: "Hmm. Wonder what crawled up his asshole this time? I better cut this short."

 _Back at the webcam_ …

Anna: "Guys something just came up. I think I will speak with you guys again tomorrow. I have to return at HQ right now. Bye bye for now!" (Blows a kiss)

 _30 minutes later, Kazuya's office at Millennium Tower_ …

Anna: "I'm here Kazzy! Is there anything wrong? You need a massage today from me?" (Giggling)

Kazuya (Ignoring the advances): "Anna…answer me this first. This new hire participating in the tournament. She was undefeated up until this point…and suddenly she loses to Nina Williams by a submission? You were there to watch that fight. Now tell me how did Nina beat this girl?"

Anna (In her head): "Oh shit! I never did tell him about the plan! Should I let him know now? I wanted it to be a surprise for Kazzy. What to do?!" (Speaks) "Yea I was there and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Chloe lose! Lucky Chloe was enhanced to absorb a lot of damage, but her overall martial art experience is still lacking I'm afraid. Nina simply did the only thing necessary to win, which is to chokehold Chloe." (Shrugs & Nervous laugh)

Kazuya (Stares at her cold for a few seconds): "That little brat! If what you say is true Anna then she needs more training."

Anna: "I'll see to it that she is sent to our strategic space room after her house arrest."

Kazuya: "House arrest?"

Anna: "Yeah…let's just say Chloe needed some punishment after losing the fight."

Kazuya (Acutally smirks): "And I thought I was the only strict one in this place."

Anna: "You are Kazuya!"

Kazuya: "The real reason I called you is because I wanted you to spy on my mother for a little while. Our satellite finally pinpointed her location. She is in Hokkaido at the moment. My guess is to revisit the place where I was dropped from a cliff."

Anna: "Wow! Sooo…when do I start?"

Kazuya: "Her next fight is in 2 days against Paul Phoenix, right here at Millennium Tower."

Anna: "Really? I get to see that goofball get his ass kicked by your old lady?" (Laughs real loud) "I mean aren't you going to meet your mother and have a warm family reunion?"

Kazuya: "No. It is too soon. Besides, I have to leave again for China at that same time….This Feng Wei thinks he can take me out!" (Grinning with the eye glow!) "I will show him!"

Anna (Reacts): "Scary. Um…so Kazuya what do I do if Kazumi finds out that I'm spying on her?"

Kazuya (Back to normal): "Try and take her life if you can."

Anna (Gulps): "Yes boss."

Kazuya (Leans back on his office chair, closing his eyes): "I have a business meeting with a client in my office starting in a few minutes so you can go now."

Anna: "Ok…bye Kazuya." (Walks off.)

Kazuya did not answer her back and kept his eyes closed while waiting for the next guest. Anna's mind started drifting about this woman, Kazumi Mishima, after leaving Kazuya's office. Anna did hear about Kazumi's performance in the tournament a few weeks back. She had narrowly lost to her grandson, Jin Kazama, but after the match Kazumi's devil form reawakened her and she tried to chase and kill Jin. Jin managed to flee the scene. That story alone made Anna's skin crawl. It would wise to keep her distance while tracking Kazumi down for she did not want to imagine getting her head get smashed in by a demon. Soon it will be time for Lucky Chloe to get out of house arrest. Time to tell her that they will be separated once more.

 _20 hours later, Cell block 52, Underground level 2, G Corp Millennium Tower_ …

 _Door is unlocked_ …

Lucky Chloe (Runs out): "Yyyyesss! I'm finally free! Huh?" (Sees Anna waiting for her across the hallway)

Anna: "I got something to tell you."

Lucky Chloe: "Uhhh…are you gonna cuss me out again? Nya." (Hangs her head down in shame.)

Anna: "No. I have a different assignment, which means I have to leave you for a time."

Lucky Chloe: "Awww! Chloe wants to help!"

Anna: "Na uh! It is too dangerous even for you! You still need to fight in the tournament and support the company."

Lucky Chloe: "Sorry for f*cking your sister. Now can I come with you?"

 _Anna shakes her head in disapproval_ …

Lucky Chloe heart was crushed as she fell on her knees and cried heavy tears. Anna would not be deterred by the feelings of this overpowered otaku girl. Suddenly, heavy boots could be heard walking the same hallway. It was Bruce Irvin who just returned from his Middle East mission, still in his G Corp military uniform.

Bruce: "Hey ladies! What the? Chloe, what's the matter? Why the tears?"

Chloe (Sees Bruce): "Oh manager!" (Pounces on him.)

Bruce (Getting squished): "Hey! Hey girl! Easy! Anna what's wrong with her?"

Anna: "I just told the girl that I had to leave her on another assignment. Didn't think she would be this sad."

Chloe: "Anna don't die! Please!" (Buries her head on Bruce's stomach)

Bruce (Pats Chloe on the head): "There, there! Anna has something to deal with by herself, but now I gotta look after you. She will be back, I guarantee it."

Chloe (Looks at him): "Really manager?"

Bruce: "Uh huh."

Chloe (Mood swing): "Ok! Only because you said it! I'll beat you up if you lie to me!"

Bruce (Nervous): "C'mon no need for threats! I know she's coming back! How about I take you out and buy you some ice cream at the mall?"

Chloe (Jumping for joy): "Yay! Ice cream! Ice cream!"

Anna (Amused): "You really are a life saver Brucey!"

Bruce: ": /."

Anna (Walks past him): "Give me a buzz after you are done with her. K?"

Bruce: "I will."

The weight of the world was off Anna's shoulders, at least for a little while. Now she can focus on the next task at hand and hopefully Kazuya's mother will not catch her spying. Since it was almost sundown, Anna just wanted to find somewhere nice to eat and enjoy her temporary peace.


	6. Webcam Session 5

**Webcam Session 5**

 _Flight in route to Saudi Arabia_ …

Anna was assigned by Kazuya Mishima to follow his mother for the next couple of weeks in order to monitor her activity. Oddly enough, Anna was not given details on why she had to follow Kazumi. Kazumi had defeated Paul Phoenix back in Taiwan and now she was heading for the Middle East for the next fight against Bryan Fury. He was obviously not from the area…but to place somebody like that there could only mean trouble for the hosts at the venue. Either way, Anna had to stay out of sight from Kazumi or her mission would be jeopardized.

When Anna's chopper landed in Riyadh…she was informed by fellow G Corp officers of Kazumi's location within the city. Kazumi booked a spot in the downtown section and Anna decided book at the same hotel, but she made sure not to stay near Kazumi's room on that particular floor. Feeling too lazy to go outside for dinner, Anna ordered room service. Then she hopped on the laptop to prepare for another talk with her faithful followers.

Anna: "Hey fellas! I'm back again! In the desert of all places too…ugh. Hate that sand sh*t in my hair! Anyway…what am I doing this time around you ask? Well…I am on a mission at the moment. Kazuya asked me to spy on his mother who is now strangely enough back in the living world. I can't have her know that I am following her or the mission will be failure. With her power, Kazumi can easily crush me! I cannot have that guys! The only good thing out of this is that I'm not around Lucky Chloe. Monitoring her was a tough job in and of itself. Now she is back with Bruce for the time being. Just hope she doesn't do anything else stupid while the tournament is still going on. I see some responses already. I thank you!"

Guest: "Good day Anna, from the UK!"

Anna: "Good evening! It's night time over here right now."

Guest: You're in Saudi Arabia Anna? I know you had to wear a burka to cover that hourglass body of yours."

Anna: "You're right and I was so damn hot in it! Wearing dark colors didn't help either!"

Guest: "Yay, you left Lucky Chloe! Heard she gave you a very hard time."

Anna: "She so did! I mean I can't worry about what she is doing while spying on Kazuya's mother. That little runt would blow my cover and we might both end up dead. Can't risk that guys."

Guest: "Your favorite hunk just lost to Claudio earlier today in England. Just thought you would know."

Anna: "Are you talking about Steve Fox? That man from the Sirius Marskmen could have held back his power at least! I should have a word with him about that! Hmph!"

Guest: "I've been watching Kazumi fight since the tournament started. She is highly skilled in combat, she is incredible to watch because you think she wouldn't harm a fly. Who is she fighting this time?

Anna: "A real psychopath by the name of Bryan Fury. I watched my sister fight him in the last tournament face off against him. Didn't do so well. I even had to take him on in the third tournament a while back. Nina should have used my strategy. Bryan only lost to me because I flashed at him. I knocked him out when he wasn't ready for it. If he wasn't such a pervert, Bryan could do some serious damage in these tournaments. And most of the time he does just off his strength alone. I mean his power matches those with the Mishimas, just not the wisdom or smarts to back it up you know."

Guest: "Did you make Kazuya angry and he forced you to spy on his mom?"

Anna: "No! Who told you that? Kazuya just simply gave me a directive and I complied. After all its part of my job as one of his bodyguards. Now are you asking this because you think I might have to capture Kazumi at some point? Because I'm calling for backup immediately if I were told to do that. The only way I could take Kazumi's life, if possible, would be by shooting her from a sniping position. But if she is immortal then that strategy will prove useless. So, no…I am keeping my distance and just observing Mrs. Mishima."

Guest: "So what is Ms. Williams wearing this evening?"

Anna: "Nothing much…because I'm still burning up from wearing that stupid cloak! Just wearing my tank top and some tiny shorts. And no I'm not wearing my bra! ; )."

Guest: "Then you gotta strip again for us! Please!"

Anna: "Maybe…then again this hotel might have a damn camera around here. Nosy bastards! Now I'm thirsty. Let me get something to drink."

 _5 minutes later_ …

Anna: "Ok boys! I'm back with some wine and ice."

Guest: "Shouldn't you be watching Kazumi right about now?"

Anna: "Uhhh…shouldn't you be watching me instead?" (Laughing) "Look, I have some of my subordinates close by watching her, but hidden in plain sight. Not to mention we are using a tracker bug to help us out. So relax."

Guest: "How is your sister doing?"

Anna (Sipping): "I have not spoken to Nina since our last encounter a few days ago. She is fine health wise. I'm glad you reminded me to contact her. I am not sure where Nina's next match is but I must keep tabs on her as well. She better not back out of our deal."

Guest: "Does your room come with the Jacuzzi like last time?"

Anna: "I don't think so, but of course I have a nice bubble bath to use, hehe."

 _Door bell rings_ …

Anna: "That's my food! Be right back guys!"

 _Two minutes later…_

Anna: "Oh yes! This looks so good!"

Guest: "What is it this time?"

Anna: "I ordered some steak with mixed veggies. Love the aroma from the steak sauce. Now I was told the lamb here was exceptional, but maybe I will eat it next time."

Guest: "You're not a vegan Anna?"

Anna: "No…me and Nina were raised on meat." (Eating a piece of her steak.) "Delicious!"

Guest: "Love steaks. Which one is that?"

Anna: "This is just a sirloin. Only 8 ounces. Gotta watch my figure here."

Guest: "So what is your least favorite food?"

Anna: "I remember as a teenager trying out a scorpion. Yeah…no joke. We travelled with dad into Thailand on a mission with him. So one night, a travel guide was cooking scorpion right, and Nina tried it first, then I tried it. Worst night of my life! I never looked at that tour guide the same ever again! I pretty much ate whatever dad had, which was some homemade ham and cheese sandwiches. It was so yucky guys!" : (.

Guest: "So Nina likes scorpions?"

Anna: "That bitch will eat anything you put in front of her! She's is not normal!"

Guest: "We never get tired of watching you eat Anna."

Anna: "How sweet!" (Biting and winking.)

Guest: "Yeah lick the plate clean once you finish!"

Anna: "I never lick the plates, but I guess...I can make an exception." (Giggling) "Almost there." (Eats)

Guest: You're on a mission? Where is Lucky Chloe?"

Anna: "Not here. And you are late for the occasion sir! I already explained my particular mission. Guys fill him in on it please."

Guest: "How long will you spy on Kazumi? For the remainder of the tournament?"

Anna: "I hope not. Then things will get even more boring for me. I will just start my hissy fits and make Kazuya pay attention to me so he can change my assignment. Kazumi will need to be dealt with sooner or later."

Guest: "Anna you should spy on my roommate and see if he is seeing my girlfriend while I'm not around."

Anna: "Maybe if the price is right. My services do not come cheap you know."

Guest: "So is it more fun working for Kazuya than your own dad?"

Anna: "While this is my highest paid job, working under father was a lot of fun and it presented many challenges that made me what I am today. But still, G Corp gives me big challenges too." (Looks at her plate). "I think one more bite of this steak and I will be done here!" (Eats it) "That's it! I'm all finished! This was exquisite!"

Guest: "Go on! Clean the plate with your tongue!"

Anna (Performs the acts): "You mean like this?"

Anna slowly licked the residue of her plate. Some of it ended up falling on her chest. It tickled Anna but she didn't care since it was all to please her fanboys. Finally, she licked the rest of her fingers that were covered with sauce.

Anna (Looks down): "Oh gosh…I made a mess down here! What should I do guys?"

Guest: "I can't believe Anna did it!"

Guest: "You sure can eat!"

Guest: "Anna…do you need to tell us how to get the fluids off your chest?"

Anna: "Not at all…watch this!"

Like a pro, Anna took her hands and propped her large melons using her long tongue to clean herself off. Perhaps she was getting carried away here. Anna didn't plan to please herself in front of the fanboys, but…

Guest: "Oh my gosh! She's actually doing it!"

Guest: "Keep going! Keep going!"

Anna: "Really? You guys are turning me on…hmmm!"

Anna took off the tank top she wore and went to town on her breast again. She exposes her areolas for the whole webcam to see, licking them off, making suds over them. Her tight panties were getting moist over the sensitivity of her breast licking. Without thinking Anna took her left hand and began rubbing under the pantyhose.

Anna: "Ah yeah! You guys shouldn't have me so moist! Uuuuu!"

A little stab here and a little stab there, Anna went to town on her coochie while using the other hand to suck on her right nipple. The webcam chatroom went nuts again seeing their favorite woman play with herself once again! Anna's finger dug deeper into her sweet spot and the pleasure made her back arch as she yelled with glee.

Anna: "Aw yea! F*ck me! Yyyyyaaaassss!"

Now rubbing the clit rapidly, Anna climaxed all over her chair. At least it did not make a mess of her laptop. The guys on the webcam did not see her juices go all over the place, but they knew Anna got wet all the way!

Guest: "Ms. Williams came! Oh my goodness!:

Guest: "Jacking off to my idol never felt so good!"

Guest: "That was…perfect!"

Anna (Head on the chair head, breathing hard.): "I…I…made a mess…on the chair! This is…so naughty of me! Hahahahahahahaha!"

 _Knock on the door._

Soldier: "Miss Williams? Is everything all right?"

Anna: "Sh*t! Its one of my soldiers! What does he want?" (At the webcam.) "Be right back my naughty peeps!" (Blows kiss)

Anna had to be careful not to slip on the floor since her feet got wet by own liquids. The soldier kept knocking on the door with urgency. When Anna made it to the front door, she did not open it all the way. After all she was still butt naked.

Anna: "Hey! What do you want here?"

Soldier: "Well…can I at least come in?"

Anna: "No! Now spill it before I smash this door in your face!"

Soldier: "Well…Kazumi is on the move. She's walking out of the hotel! What can we do?"

Anna: "Follow her you idiot! I can't watch her ass 24/7! This is why I took in more help! Unless she does some funny stuff, you call me, understand!"

Soldier: "Yes Ms. Williams, I'm sorry to disturb you!"

Anna: "Good! Now go away!" (Smashes his face with the door anyway.) "Can't a girl enjoy her off time without interruptions! Hmph!"

 _Back at the webcam…_

Anna: "Boys! I'm sorry bout that! I'm such a bad host! Did I at least make you happy with my performance?" (Looking at the responses.) "Oh you did! I'm so glad! I really should clean this chair and floor! Will you watch me do it! Then we can watch some funny videos! I'll listen to recommendations! This is going to be hilarious!" (Laughing.)


	7. Encounter With Claudio

**Encounter with Claudio**

 _Riyadh, Saudi Arabia_ …

Anna Williams is currently spying on Kazumi Mishima as requested by her boss Kazuya Mishima. Anna witnessed just how experienced Kazumi was in battle as she defeated Bryan Fury just outside of a bazaar in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Kazumi decided to let Bryan live despite terrorizing the locals before she could arrive at the fight stage. Kazumi was aware that she could take a DQ for killing an opponent based on the tournament rules.

Kazumi (Calmly to Bryan Fury as he passed out.): "I should have taken your life for harming these people, but consider yourself fortunate that we are in a contest of might only."

Anna (Hidden within the crowd wearing a burka.): "Damn! She cleaned his clock in no time! Amazing!"

Official: "The winner of this fight is Kazumi Mishima!"

 _The Crowd cheers in unison_ …

The Tekken Force quickly apprehended Bryan so that he would not wake up in a fit of rage. Kazumi then turns and walks away from Bryan. She was the only contestant, other than Jin, and a few G Corp fighters not to be escorted by the Zaibatsu's Tekken Force. Anna still needed to keep an eye on Kazumi even after the match until her own soldiers could catch up. Suddenly, Anna's cell phone buzzed. It was Bruce. He was calling Anna from the G Corp base in Dubai.

Anna: "Hi Brucey! Look, make it quick, I'm following Kazumi right now."

Bruce: "I will but you may wanna keep an eye out for somebody else nearby you too."

Anna: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Bruce: "Remember that guy Nina mentioned when we met her back in Miami. Well, he's tracking Kazumi too."

Anna: "You mean Claudio? He is here in Riyadh?"

Bruce: "Yeah, he has a fight tomorrow against Marshall Law. Man Law can't catch a break. Anyway, I'm just letting you know since we are supposed to kill him."

Anna: "Dammit. Are you tracking his movements?"

Bruce: "We did up until you re-entered that bazaar. Now my guys can't seem to find him."

Anna: "Look I'm gonna keep following Kazumi as ordered by Kazzy, so getting Claudio is your task got it?"

Bruce: "Are you serious? I'm in charge of the military defenses in the Middle East region. I can't keep following Claudio while keeping tabs on Chloe."

Anna: "Neither can I, so don't worry your little head. We will talk about this later." (Hangs up.) "Shit. Now where did she go? And where are my men?"

Stranger: "You seem lost my dear. Mind telling me what you are looking for?"

Anna (Turning around): "Tsch. Who are you?" (Sees Claudio and some soldiers behind him.)

Claudio: "Looks like you and me have the same target it seems."

Anna (Shocked): "Wait! Are you Claudio?"

Claudio: "In the flesh." (Flicking his hair.)

Anna: "You sly arse! Even though I lost my main target, I was also told about you and your little stunt that you pulled on my sister!"

Claudio (Laughing.): "Ah yes. Your sister has quite the spunk and the body to match as well."

Anna: "If you wanted some booty shots all you had to do was ask me!"

Claudio: "I can arrange that you know."

Anna: "Hmph. It sounds tempting, but I made promise to Nina. She wants you to die!"

Claudio: "Then I have a better idea." (Snaps his finger)

Claudio's men drew out their guns towards Anna. Several bystanders noticed the guns and began running away in fear. The four of them all encircled Anna. She had her smoke bomb under the burka. Maybe if she could activate it, Anna could possibly get out of this jam. She slowly took her left hand to try and unlock the bomb from her upper left thigh.

Soldier: "Don't move!"

Claudio (Amused.): "Please Misses Williams. Do not make this harder on yourself."

Anna: "Hah. Let's find out if you can catch me like you did Nina!"

Anna slapped her upper left leg and the smoke bomb dropped on the ground. Gas began to quickly surround Anna and the Tekken Force soldiers. However, Claudio used his power to see through the smoke within his right eye. Claudio moves in and connects with a hard right punch into Anna's abdomen before she could even make a run for it.

Claudio (Looks at Anna while she collapsed and started coughing): "That's a nice trick, but I have my sneaky ways too Misses Williams." (Smokes finally clears.) "Men, do be so kind by taking Misses Williams to the Italian embassy. It's time to have some fun." (Laughing.)

 _18 hours later_ …

Anna: "Hmmm…mmmm."

Anna finally woke up after getting tranquilized shortly after he encounter with Claudio, but her cloak was off her body. Anna noticed the room she was in looked rather strange. Was she still in Saudi Arabia? The decorations around the walls were a lot different and the silverware at the table nearby looked European. Anna's wrists and ankles were tied up. She tried to stand up and was successful but all Anna could do was hop around like a rabbit. Then the door opens, it was Claudio and some of his soldiers again. They could hear her hopping in the room downstairs.

Claudio: "Our prey has awakened gentlemen."

Soldier 1: "Bout time!"

Soldier 2: "A good catch after you victory over Law Sir Claudio."

Claudio: "I was hoping she would wake up sooner or later so that I could take those cheek shots like she asked me too. My wish will come true after all."

Anna: "I don't believe this! Where are we?"

Claudio: "Oh just the Italian embassy that used to be owned by one of my mentors here in Riyadh. Of course the Italian government holds us Sirius Marksmen in very high esteem, so I can come and do whatever I want in places like this."

Anna: "I can't get this off!" (Using a knife at the table to cut the ropes.)

Claudio (Laughing.) "Nice try, but those ropes are embedded with a special material. A simple knife won't be enough to cut the ropes all the way. Now are you ready to do some modeling?"

Anna: "After capturing me like this? No f*cking way! I'll just kill you like I said before!"

Claudio: "Well, that's funny because Nina told me the same thing before I took her in as a prisoner. Now before we get started dear, answer this for me. Is Nina planning something against the Zaibatsu? You stated earlier that Nina wanted you to kill me. Of course you know the Marksmen and the Zaibatsu have made an alliance in this tournament. I find it odd that she would request your help to take me out. I thought you sisters couldn't stand each other."

Anna: "Sure I'll tell you why. After I cut your throat out!"

Claudio: "Defiant to the end." (Activates his power.)

Claudio tapped into Anna's mind with his power of telekinesis. Anna didn't know how, but she went down on her knees and the knife she held in her left hand fell down on the floor. Then three of Claudio's soldiers took out their knives and proceeded to rip her undergarments. Finally, Claudio used his power to make Anna walk over at his direction.

Anna: "What the hell? Let me go!"

Claudio: "Let's take you into another room and have you put on something sultrier. Boys! Get the cameras on and rolling!"

Soldier 3: "Yes Master!"

 _Across the hallway, Upper Level Conference Room_ …

Lying on the table at the conference room, Claudio had his men display several outfits for women to put on so they could dance and also perform more erotic actions. The cameras were set up all across the room. Lucky for Anna the windows looking outside were closed by curtains for she was still butt naked. Claudio firmly was in control of Anna's body movement, his telekinesis power forced her to put on a costume similar to a vampire succubus. The outfit was too tight on Anna's body but Claudio and company didn't care. Then Claudio opened his mouth and Anna feared for the worst.

Claudio (At the camera): "Gentlemen! I Claudio Serafino presents to you all another edition of the Siruis Marskmen's Cabaret Video Podcast! Here in Saudi Arabia I did not expect to find any women to pose on camera for me, but today is a very special day my friends! I'm sure you all recognize her!" (Laughing)

 _Soldiers cheer in excitement_ …

Anna: "Are you recording me you bastard?!"

Claudio: "Yes, I caught myself another Williams's sister. I do apologize for not filming Nina Williams in time. She did escape my clutches after all, but Anna is going to make it up for us. Anna please turn around won't you?" (Still in control of Anna's movements.)

Anna (Not controlling herself): "Dammit! Noooooo!"

Claudio and the rest of his men all laughed and partied at Anna's expense. Anna never felt so angry in her life. Even the guys watching on camera could tell she was not very happy with this exposure. There was no way Anna could fight off Claudio's mind control as she put on outfit after outfit making seductive poses at each of the 4 cameras. At this point, Anna couldn't help but scream.

Claudio: What is the problem Anna? Screaming will do you no good! I heard you enjoyed making lewd webcams all by yourself, why the fuss?" (Still laughing.)

Anna (In a sorceress outfit): "Not this like you sicko! I swear once your power wears off, I'm going to murder you and this damn organization of yours too! YOU HEAR ME NOW!"

Claudio: "Hah! How preposterous! For that bold claim, I should make you one my lady servants back at the headquarters. How about one more position and then the real show will start, eh boys?"

 _His men cheer in agreement_ …

Suddenly, a blast could be felt at the ground level of the embassy. The webcam show part just ended, however, it appears that the Sirius Marksmen have some unwanted company. An army full of JACKs were summoned to apprehend Anna Williams. The commander outside descended from the helicopter above the embassy, it was Bruce Irvin who came to get Anna out of her unfortunate predicament.

Bruce (Shakes his head): "Anna. Why do you always get yourself in the most ridiculous of situations?"

 _Back inside_ …

Soldier 1: "Sir Claudio what do we do? It's G Corp!"

Claudio (Ties Anna's wrists up again by the table legs): "They must be after you Anna. Tch. I will just leave you here then! I was getting tired of you anyway! I know I can steal you whenever I feel like it and your sister too." (Evil laugh.) "Let us evacuate this place men! Ta ta Misses Williams!" (Releases Anna from his Telekinesis.)

Anna (Fidgeting): "Claudio! Get back here you coward!"

Coming out of the door, a pair of JACKs were already up on the second floor, Claudio and his goons had no choice but to fight them. Claudio charged in and damaged both the JACKs with his enflamed right arm of ki. Eventually they got out of the embassy through the side exit. The remaining JACKs outside began to pursue the Marksmen. Meanwhile, Bruce used a rope to hop off the helicopter and crashes into the conference room windows. He finds Anna strapped to the table while sitting on the floor. She was embarrassed at this point as her coworker used a laser cutter knife to get those tight ropes off.

Bruce: "Anna are you alright?"

Anna (Glances at him. Starts crying with her head down): "Bruce…that bastard."

Bruce: "It's ok. I'm getting you out of here."

Bruce picked up a downtrodden Anna over his arms and left out of the embassy. From there, Bruce told the chopper to descend on the street level outside so he could carefully get back in with Anna. Now covered in a warm blanket, Anna was taken out of Saudi Arabia by the chopper heading back for Dubai. Anna lost track of Kazumi Mishima, this Claudio guy captures her, then proceeds to possess the woman by exposing her on camera without her wishes. Plus Anna did not know how Bruce found her, but did he come out of concern for her or was it just a directive from Kazuya? What else could possibly go wrong for Anna on this miserable day?


End file.
